Soifon
"Soon Death, Destruction, and Even an Apocalpyse shall begin! I Would Tear down the Divine just to please my Love." ::—Soifon Soifon is the former Captain of Squad 2 and the Former Commander of the Stealth Force, She is the True Primary Antagonist of the series as she caused the 13 Court Guard Squads to betray, Her Lieutenant is Marechiyo Omaeda. She is one of the Central Antagonists of the series and is one of the founders of Shadowblood and one of the primary reasons the Bleach universe was destroyed. She was made the Death General due to the fact she is more powerful then Aizen and more Evil. She is the Arch Nemeiss of Kisuke Urahara and the former friend and student of Yoruichi Shihoin. She is also the Love interest of LordTerrantos/Dark Emperor. She is one of the Anti-Heroes of the Bleach Universe. Appearance Soifon is a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. 110 years ago, Soifon's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She wears a traditional Shinigami Captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, Suì-Fēng wears the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with tabi, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Personality Soifon is staunchly loyal, firm, and unbending in her beliefs. She is a hard worker and takes a strong moral stance — she particularly believes in following orders. She is generally reserved and truly not arrogant in any manner like her lieutenant, though she is not above mocking/joking around with her opponents or smirking while in combat, a trait also seen in her predecessor. She will not hesitate in the slightest to strike down even her subordinates if they stand in her way. She chooses to ignore all her subordinates, including her lieutenant Ōmaeda, believing that personal struggle builds character Soifon, like most female Soul Reapers, was a member of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. Soifon is a person of incredible resolve, not hesitating to do whatever it takes to complete a mission and defeat her enemy; an example of this can be seen during her battle with the Segunda Espada, after being exposed to an attack she orders her Lieutenant to remove her arm without hesitation. Very rarely will Soifon show signs of desperation or emotion on the battlefield, except when it concerns her former master. Despite her cold demeanor and constant attack towards her Lieutenant, she has displayed a certain level of faith in him (trusting him to act as a distraction while she carries out a plan). Her stubborn attitude is so great that even now she still seems to hold a degree of dislike for Kisuke Urahara be it because Yoruichi used to tease her about him, or she found his lazy demeanor undisciplined or that she still blames him for her mentor's abandonment over one hundred years previously. This is shown when she asks Hachigen Ushōda to place the shop owner in a barrier for a month in exchange for using her Bankai a second time in one day. Soifon in DWS is Sadistic, Insane, Power-Hungry, Blood-Thirsty, Calm, Cool-Head, Nihlist, Enjoys Death & Destruction, Enjoys Killing & Violence, Loves Gore & Murder, Highly Intelligent, Sinister, Cruel, Highly Arrogant, MAd with Power, Never is surprise, Loves War, Corrupted, Twisted, Broken, Manipulative, Sinister, Malicious, Selfish (Unless it concerns Dark Emperor), Hates Humanity & Good Soul Reapers, Callous, Dispassionate, Cunning, Analytical, Calculating, Never loses a expression, emotionless in battle, Ruthless, Vicious, Cold-Hearted, and enjoys seeing people suffer before they die. History Much of Soifon's Past is unknown in DWS but what is known is after Dark Emperor appeared she corrupted the 13 Court Guard Squads so they and herself could help Eneas conqueor the worlds and plunge them in Darkness after Eneas explanied they were The True Evil of the Bleach world. Soifon also led Eneas to the SPirit King along with Sosuke Aizen and Rukia Kuchiki and after words Dark Emperor killed Spirit King and caused thed destruction of the bleach universe and soon aftwards he formed shadowblood an evil organization and made Soifon his Death General and Leader of all ranked Soldiers and The Titans. She has also caused millons of deaths and destruction. and apparently started this Armageddon Warmany many years ago, which is not the current war. Corruption Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: As the Former leader of the Stealth Force, she was required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which she had been training in ever since she first joined the Stealth Force. She is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Soul Society and Now Shadowblood, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against her enemy & Former Mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. She can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless she allows it. Great Spiritual Power: As the Former Captain of Squad 2, she boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Master Assassin: As the Commander of the Shadow Force and former Commander of the Stealth Force, Soifon is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. She is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, she has disabled the opponents without them being able to see her, as she did while catching the arrows of one of the Dark Ones in battle. She also used this ability to sneak up on Aizen and temporarily capture him before he escaped to She has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since she was a child, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Even to Cooper The Great Philosopher's Chemicals and poisons. Enhanced Strength: Soifon is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature. Easily overcoming those four times her size. She has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that she was buried under with little or no effort. She also is very strong as she has easily overpowered Superman and Ganondorf with little problems. Enhanced Durability: Soifon is highly durable, able sustain being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while attaining no apparent injury. She even survived having her left arm cut off, and still remained active to engage in battle. Shunpo Master: As the former leader of the Stealth Force, she is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. She has been shown to almost keep up with her former mentor & Enemy Yoruichi Shihōin, being able to hit her once with the Nigeki Kessatsu, but not getting a chance to do so again as Yoruichi was faster. She actively uses her mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. It has also been noted by Suzemebachi that her Shunpo is the fastest of all Soul Society and Shadowblood (Excluding Dark Emperor) Soifon is able to create at least 15 clones of herself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Leroux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements, they do not seem to last long. :Utsusemi: Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Zanjutsu|Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Soifon is master in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when she faces a opponent with a drawn weapon. She is unique in that her fighting style is different from traditional styles. Soifon holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside her arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of her gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. She is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. She also fights in the normal style masterfully, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Master Strategist & Tactician: As the former Commander of the Stealth Force and Captain of Squad 2, Soifon has shown herself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through the series, Soifon has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Soifon has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics she employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. She has shown to be adept in putting her opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate her abilities. A common tactic of hers is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Kidō Expert: As former Captain of Squad 2 and former Commanderof the Stealth Force. Soifon is well versed in art of Kidō, though she prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. She is experienced enough that she is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. Shunkō: An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. What is known of it so far is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Suì-Fēng's version of the technique is new to her and incomplete, its use of compressed Kidō is not visibly seen. She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that is enough to cause considerable damage to the surrounding area. Enhanced Hierro: Soifon also appears to have a strong Hierro, taking a direct hit from Kisuke's Benihime and only having a medium wond of blood on her chest. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar & Hybrids move to and from Hueco Mundo and Shadowblood. Soifon has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: Soifon is capable of using Sonído; though, her skill with it is unknown. She is shown only using it sparingly to get away from a unsuspected attack. Time Dilation Field: As the Titan who represents "Death and Life", Soifon is able to dilate time around her, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near her and making their efforts at attacking her useless and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. she used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Jamiethedalek and Brett so that they were incapable of landing a hit on her. The ability also allows her to accelerate the age of whatever she touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of her ability was used to age Brett's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. His proficiency in this ability is so great that she was able to get next to Brett and lightly tap him on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. This also Baraggan Luisenbarn's power but it is unknown how Soifon has it. Respira: Soifon unleashes a black/purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from her. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Brett while he was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The breath decays the skin on Brett's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton are left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Soifon can control its speed, as she purposely released a slower Respira when chasing Jamiethedalek. Respira can even dissolve Kidō, as Soifon demonstrated when she destroyed a Kidō cage that Hachigen had imprisoned her in. Soifon explained this effect by stating that because all living things eventually die and the things that they create eventually die as well. This is also one of Baraggan's powers but unlike Baraggan Soifon can use it without being in her release form. She can also use respira with just using her mind to control it. Telepath: Soifon is also a Telepath able to read the minds of others and lift up objects with her mind or just her fingers or hands. High Intellect: the most fearsome trait of Soifon is her tremendous intellect. she is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as the knowledge of the existence of the Ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. She has also hgigh intelligent rnough to be able to gain the powers of others while being able to avoid arousing any suspicion from the majority of her fellow Shinigami. For over 110 years, she had also been she been planning ther betrayel of the soul society and Also pallned out all of Aizen's plans and his Arrancar army. She also planned on joing Dark Emperor so she could plunge the world and Yoruichi in Darkness. she has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivaling that of its creator & Owner, Kisuke Urahara and Sosuke Aizen, even the extent required for her to make a replica. She is able to figure out Shinji Hirako's Shikai ability's true nature and then deduce that it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect. She effectively deduces the true power of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of situations that revolve around it. Ceros: Soifon also posesses all the Ceroes Espada and Arrancar possess such as Cero Oscuras, Gran Rey Cero, and etc. But hers are 85 times more stronger then thiers are. Zanpakutō Suzumebachi: In its sealed form, it resembles a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao. It is kept sheathed horizontally behind Soifon's lower back hanging by a rope. *'Shikai': triggered by the command "Sting all Enemies to Death". Grasping onto Suzumebachi with her right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soifon's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Soifon's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet, fitting for the Zanpakutō's name. In this form, Suzumebachi is still capable of withstanding an opponent's sword attacks, as Soifon can block incoming attacks with the "stinger" and gauntlet portions. :Shikai Special Ability: :Nigeki Kessatsu As its first step, Soifon stabs her enemy with Suzumebachi’s blade. Not only leaving a rather deep wound, the attack leaves a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim’s body. Spreading from the center of the wound, known as Hōmonka, this stamp becomes the target of Soifon's second attack. If struck in this same spot that was hit the first time, the person will inevitably die and thus illustrate "Death in Two Steps." When the ability takes effect, a larger crest quickly spreads out from the two smaller ones, completely destroying the victim's body. The crests are maintained by Soifon's will and are impossible to remove unless she wills it; when Yoruichi was still in charge of the Stealth Force, Soifon could only maintain the crests for half an hour. The mechanics behind Suzumebachi's ability takes effect not through point of entry but rather point of actual surface Contact. This ability is caused by a venom that Suzumebachi secretes. When it enters the target's body, it spreads throughout their body in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, destroying it without a trace. The effect of the poison takes slightly longer to work for those who have enhanced spiritual power. :*'Counter-Poison': Soifon can use the same venom that Suzumebachi secretes for Nigeki Kessatsu as a counter-poison by stabbing herself. This was only shown in the anime. *'Bankai': Jakuhō Raikōben: Its appearance is that of a gold armor missile launcher base that encases Soifon's right arm and comes all the way above her shoulder to form a face shield that she uses to cover the right side of her face. The entire bankai is made up of a large pointed gold cylinder with black markings twice the size of Soifon herself. Before she activates her Bankai, Soifon wrappes a heavy metal sash (Ginjōhan) around the things she stands on or is around, in preparation for the attack's massive recoil and the resulting powerful explosion. She uses her Bankai so rarely that it has remained largely unseen by the members of Soul Society and Shadowblood; even her own Lieutenant comments on having never seen it before. Soifon explains that she would prefer not to use her Bankai. She believes that it offends her pride as a Shadow Force & Former Stealth Force agent, as "It's too large to hide, too heavy to move, and its attack is too flashy for assassination." :Bankai Special Ability: Being a ranged weapon of the artillery sort, Jakuhō Raikōben has the ability to launch the missile attached to its base. To do so, Soifon must first raise and aim the huge missile, using the slits present in her face guard to be able to see while doing so. Once targeted, small fins extend from numerous points along the missile, before it is fired. It then tracks its target for a precision strike. After a successful hit, the missile creates a powerful and massive explosion. The burst of explosive energy after the detonation is powerful enough to not only blow away Soifon and her allies, but also rip the steel sash she was tied with, despite them being a long distance away from the explosion. Soifon is capable of firing more than one missile at the same level of power. This attack has a normal limit of firing no more than one missile every three days; doing so more often taxes her noticeably. Resurreccións *'1st Resurrección/Suzumebachi Hydraga': Her Release command for her Sword's Resurrección is "Reap" while holding Suzumebachi in Shikai form she transforms into a Serpent with small wings that has three heads and a large tail. Also she has two arms and a hole in her chest but her heads are that of a Hydra which means every time they are cut off they are replaced by 4 more in her case. She can also use her Homonka’s power only once to kill her enemies now which make her twice as deadly as she is in her human form. She also has somewhat Devil like horns on each of her Hydra Heads and each of her heads seems to represent an Element Fire, Ice, and Darkness. *'2nd Resurrección/Ultimate Form': Her 2nd release command while having her bankai out'"Assassin Darkness Style of Evil: Dark style of corruption: Suzumebachi Hydraga"' After saying this she is engulfed in darkness. She gains 10 Devil Wings on her back and has an Arrancar like outfit she now has demon claws and her eyes are now as red as crimson and she has vampire like fangs and her Hollow Hole is in her chest. She also has white gloves of her Stealth force ones. And now she has a 3-Bladed Death Scythe and a 2 Bladed Death Scythe. Also her hair is now pulled down. And their are also Devil Horns growing out of her Skull in this form. She looks Human unlike her previous form but she has a Red like jewel in her forehead. She is basically humanoid again but still Hollowfied. In this form Soifon has all the powers of the Espada, and all her abilities are incresed 10 fold. She also now has SuperHuman Strenght & Speed. Sje also can kill someone with just thinking it or using the force Choke. she also has the powers of Hell and Darkness in this form and has the powers of the Grim Reaper. *'3rd Resurrección/Supreme Form': Her release command While havinfg all the forms of her Zanpakuto out and having her scythes in the ground is "Grim Reaper Stlye: Darkness within: Suzumebachi Jakuho Raikoben Mokushi" Lightning, Darkness, and Blood Surround Soifon and her Arrancar outfit became different as it had blood like markings on it, Soifon eyes became completely black as the void, her long white arm bands became red with Black & White markings on it, Her face has black marks beneath her eyes, She had spikes on her shoulder and spikes on her fingers as well, Her tongue now had some type of Oroboros tattoo on it, Her fangs of a vampire became more monster like, Her red Jewel in her forehead became Black, Now she had 30 Devil Wings, and her Hollow hole was located in her neck and not her chest, Her demon claws became sharp enough to cut through everything Brick, Flesh, Bone, Steel, Titanium, Gold, and etc, Her hair was still pulled down but was longer than before, her Horns became more like Balrog's from Lord of the Rings, and Her number tattoo on her right shoulder changed from a 2 to a 0. She also had two larger Death Scythes but this time both of them had 6 Blades instead of one, three, or 2 and her hair color became more lavender & Black. She also had two other arms to wiled four death Scythes at once and make her Similar to Nnoitra the 5th Espada from Bleach (The four arms & Death Scythe thing only). This form has no new powers other then the fact she can bend reality and control People's movements. *'Devil God/4th Resurrección': The release command while in her third form is "Rise from Oblivion Suzumebachi Doki Kuragari Akuma" She is then engulfed by all the elements. After all the elements fade away her appearance changed dramatically. She now has a Skull like eye patch on her left eye. There are black stripes beneath her right eye. She has three Black Jewels in the forehead. and Her Devil Wings became a cape as black as the void, and have Eyes on them, Her eyes remain Black as the void but the iris becomes Lavender and her eyes are more snake like, She also has Demon markings on both her arms, her Arrancar outfit became different as it was still white but there were Eyes, and Blood like markings on it and her hollow hole is under her eye patch Similar to Nnoitra, her Balrog horns vanish and want replace them was Diclonius Horns. She also still has four arms but with eyes on the palm of each hand, The Spikes on her shoulders & fingers became Diamond, Her monster like fangs became Devilish, her Oroboros tattoo was no longer on her tongue, it was under her left foot similar to Wrath from the 1st Anime, Her demon claws became like steel & were lavender, her hair was the same length as her previous form but it was Black & Crimson, Her arm bands elbow part had a blade attach to it, she did not have her stealth force shoes and was barefooted similar to Dark Rukia, and her tongue became somewhat lavender like. And her death Scythes were Still There but became more powerful as two of them had Six Blades and the other two had 10 Blades. And also she had the ability to erase memories now. And her voice became somewhat as demonic as Millennium Earl's but feminine. She has all the powers of Shadowblood at her disposal (Excluding Dark Emeperor's) along with Devil strength and Devil Speed. Titan Forms Category:Titan Lords Category:Villains Category:Devil Category:Murderers Category:Shadowblood Members Category:13 Court Guard Squads Category:Bleach Category:Psychopaths Category:Gods Category:Assassins Category:Hybrids Category:Hollows Category:Soul Reapers